Ich sinke weg von Dir
by MaliciaShadowen
Summary: OS Bill et Tom Kaulitz. L'histoire d'une lettre écrite par un frère en mal d'amour. Comme quoi on n'a pas toujours le temps et qu'il vaut mieux dire ce qu'on a à dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... mini-twincest


Je viens de me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormis. Et en bonne compagnie en plus. Elle était vraiment super, elle! Dommage que je ne me souvienne plus de son nom…de toute façon, j'en trouverais une autre sans problème!

Je ne vois pas Bill ce matin, il doit être encore en train de dormir ce gros flemmard! Je vais aller le réveiller, on a un photoshoot dans 2 heures, et vu le temps que sa lui prend à se préparer…mais sa en vaut tellement la peine! Il est tellement beau! Si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime et comme je suis fière d'être son frère! Mais il ne le sait pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais bof j'ai le temps hein? C'est pas comme si on était pressés.

Tiens, il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Étrange…pourtant il n'est pas matinal. Je vais appeler Georg et Gustav pour savoir si ils l'ont vu. Ah mais tien! Une lettre. Elle est pour moi…et c'est de bill! Je me demande ce que sa dit…

* * *

"Bonjour Tom.

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi, je dors bien. Il faut que je te dise certaines choses Tom, sa ne peut plus attendre maintenant…surtout maintenant.

Je ne comprends pas…je ne comprend plus. Depuis toujours je te connais, depuis toujours je te considère que la personne que j'aime le plus…comme mon frère. Mais depuis quelques temps, d'autres sentiments ont fait place.

Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas normal pour certains. Mais moi je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi-même. Tu es toute ma vie et je donnerais la mienne pour te sauver. Quand je te regarde, je te trouve tellement parfait! Avec tes dreads, ton magnifique regard chocolaté, tes sourires craquants avec ton percing! Dès que je te vois, je fonds.

Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul. Chaque nuit, tu en ramène une nouvelle…et moi sa me tue, tu vois? Non, tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois qu'ELLES. Ses filles qui t'aiment parce que tu es beau, riche et célèbre. Moi je t'aime comme jamais personne ne t'aimera, tu es une partie de moi. Mais après tout, nous sommes jumeaux.

Un amour comme je le voudrais ne sera jamais possible entre nous, et c'est sa qui me fais le plus mal. Tu ne le sais pas mais j'adore te regarder dormir. Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors! Ton visage est si paisible, naturel. Sans ce permanent petit sourire dragueur. Je viens souvent te voir la nuit pour te regarder dormir. Enfin souvent, quand ton lit n'est pas déjà plein…

Depuis que nous sommes jeunes je t'admire, mais après tout, tu es mon grand frère! Grand frère…si tu savais comme je détestais que tu te considère toujours comme le plus vieux, le plus mature lorsqu'on étaient gamins. Maintenant, je trouve que tu ne le dis plus assez souvent. Tu veux savoir quand ma vie est devenue un enfer? Quand je me suis aperçu que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie. Que je t'aimais d'un amour interdis.

J'ai essayé d'oublié, de faire comme si de rien était, mais c'était trop dur. Je me détruisais à petit feu. C'était trop dur. Hilf Mir Fliegen...J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vie Tom…J'ai fais des choses que je n'aurais jamais du faire, par amour pour toi. Pour me faire oublier le tas de fille qui passe entre tes draps et dont je sais que je ne ferais jamais parti.

Je suis désolé.

Je sais que tu tiens à moi, je suis ton frère jumeau, ton autre moitié, nous somme une cellule qui n'aurait pas du être séparée. Mais c'est trop dur de vivre avec cette certitude. Wenn nichts mehr geht Wird´ ich ein Engel sein, für dich allein...

Quand tu lira cette lettre, il sera sans doute trop tard mais…Rette Mich! Je regarde en bas, je vois beaucoup de monde, mais pas la seule personne que je voudrais voir une dernière fois…toi. Je voudrais tellement t'entendre prononcer ces quelques mots…Ich Liebe Dich Bill, Spring Nicht! Mais je ne les entendrais jamais de TA bouche.

Je me suis arrangé pour que tu reçoives cette lettre trop tard, oui, trop tard. Il est trop tard Tom. Trop tard pour beaucoup de chose. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais sa mais je ne voulais pas que tu essaye de me retenir parce que je sais, que si j'avais croisé ton regard, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Mais il le faut! Sa me fais trop mal tu comprends non?

J'espère, je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuille…je suis un lâche, et je le sais. Mais sa fais trop longtemps que je me retiens, sa me démangeais depuis tellement de temps si tu savais! Mais je me faisais des illusions : Peut être qu'un jour se sera réciproque…? Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux Tom, c'était sans espoir.

Et je préfère vivre auprès de toi, dans ton cœur. N'oubli jamais Tom, mon amour, Ich liebe dich in der Unendlichkeit. Maintenant il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir...très longtemps…pour toujours. Comme mon amour pour toi. Ne m'oubli pas je t'en supli! Moi je ne t'oublirais jamais…

Ich sterb für unsere Unsterblichkeit.

Je t'aime mon amour...Für Immer..

Bill Kaulitz, Dein Engel."

* * *

Je pleure...je pleure tellement! Mon cœur pleure, mon esprit…Pourquoi Bill? Pourquoi? Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fais! Mais je t'aime tellement à la fois. Il faut que je sois sure…je pris pour que sa soit une mauvaise blague. Il le faut! Ne m'abandonne pas Bill! Tu es toute ma vie…sans toi je ne suis rien. Il faut que je soi sure…

Je quitta l'appartement en pleurs et je me précipite vers l'endroit ou j'espère ne pas te trouver : L'immeuble ou nous avons filmé le clip de Spring Nicht. Je t'en supplie Bill NON!! Mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est trop tard. Je sens cette partie de mon être me quitter doucement…mais je ne veux pas l'admettre.

Je suis brutalement ramené à la réalité par la foule sous l'immeuble : des ambulances, des voitures de police, des journalistes, des paparazzis. Il est trop tard…Pourquoi as-tu fais sa mon amour? Oui, mon amour…c'est de ma faute tout sa. Moi aussi je t'aime Bill! Moi aussi j'ai essayé d'oublier, mais à ma manière. Quel con! Je t'ai fais tellement de mal pardonne-moi...mais il est trop tard.

Non, il ne sera jamais trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je me suis faufilé dans la foule, je l'ai atteint ce satané bâtiment! J'agis comme un automate. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Je me laisse guider, lentement, doucement, vers les escaliers. Je les gravis sans vraiment m'en rendre conte. Je reprends mes esprits seulement arrivé en haut…tout en haut.

Tu étais toute ma vie Bill! Tu es toute ma vie…et tu le resteras!

Für Immer.

Je ferme les yeux, et c'est toi que je vois. Toi qui me tend les bras. Toi qui me guide vers un endroit ou nous serons heureux, à jamais. Je te fais confiance Bill, tellement confiance, trop confiance. J'entends les cris de la foules en bas. Eux aussi ont compris ce que j'allais faire. Je me laisse tomber dans tes bras…

Ich sinke, Ich sinke, weg von Dir...

* * *

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? C'est ma première fic sur les jumeaux Kaulitz et j'aimerais votre avis. Ya un tit bouton bleu qui sert à sa, juste à gauche là...


End file.
